Una laaarga noche de Peliculas
by CriXarBetta
Summary: ¡Fic Sorpresa! Feliz semana a todos. Noche de pelis en el refugio de la Banda de Shane, ¿Aprovechara Eli esta oportunidad?


- Como te sientes, amigo?- pregunto Kord al ver a Eli salir algo somnoliento de su habitacion.

-Mucho mejor...- respondio.

-Parece que Trixie resulto ser una buena enfermera, eh?- susurro el troll. Eli solo se sonrojo en lugar de responder.

- Kord! Eli esta despierto ya?- se oyo a la chica desde la cocina.

-Si, aqui esta.- dijo el llevandolo con los demas. Berpy subio de inmediato al hombro de su duen'o.

-Hola amigo.- dijo aun con un tono cansado.

- Te duele aun la cabeza?

-Nah, ya paso.

-Genial. Oigan chicos, consegui la nueva pelicula de Max Jackson, quien quiere verla?

- Yo!- gritaron Kord y Pronto al mismo tiempo. Eli aun sentia algo de malestar en su garganta para exclamar tambien, asi que se limito a levantar la mano.

-Bien, vamos a la sala.- Pronto raclamo de inmediato que un topoide tan especial requeria de un espacio solo para el, asi que tomo uno de los sillones individuales. Kord se sento en uno de los extremos del sillon grande, Eli del otro lado y Trixie en medio de ambos. Para intentar imitar el estilo de una caverna cinematografica, apagaron todas las luces, de manera que la pantalla de la television resaltara.

Comenzaron viendo la pelicula normalmente, pero luego de un rato, esta comenzo a ponerse algo aburrida y poco a poco cada uno se fue quedando dormido, empezando por Pronto. (Que raro, xd)

Trixie parecia ser la segunda, ya que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atras, en el respaldar del sofa. Kord se asomo sigilosamente por en frente de ella, de manera que pudiera ver a Eli. Llamo su atencion y le indico que se acercara a la lanzadora. Eli le pregunto que como podria hacerlo. El troll se encogio de hombros, dejando que lo hiciese a imaginacion.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar su "estrategia", decidio probar su primera idea. Comenzo a toser un poco, con la esperando que ella revisara su temperatura o algo. Pero en lugar de eso...

-Eli, que te pasa?

-Cof, cof. No se, creo que aun estoy mal de la garganta.

-Espera, te traere agua...- Trixie se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Eli golpeo su mano contra su frente.

- Y eso que fue?- pregunto Kord.- Se supone que deberias atraerla, no hacer que se vaya.

-Asi no era como debian resultar las cosas. Pense que ella...

-Ssshh, ahi viene.- en efecto, ella se acerco al lanzador con el vaso.

-Ten, tal vez esto ayude.

-Gracias, Trix.- bebio el liquido y coloco el vaso a un lado, regresando todos de nuevo a la pelicula. Entones, Eli intento con su segunda idea. Hizo unas sen'as a Kord indicandole lo que debia hacer para ayudarle y este comprendio.

-Vaya, tengo tanta sed, ustedes no?- pregunto el complice.

-Si, un poco...- contesto Eli.- Y ustedes chicos?- se dirigio a las babosas. Estas asintieron.- Traere unas bebidas. Trixie,  
podrias ayudarme?

-Claro.- afirmo siguiendolo. Se nuevamente a la cocina a buscar algunos vasos.

-Buen trabajo, muchachos.- dijo Kord a las babosas.- Ahora depende de Eli...

Trixie acomodo los vasos en un par de bandejas, mientras Eli preparaba el refresco.

-Eli, no le pongas hielo, solo empeorara tu estado.

-Cierto, lo olvide.

- Esta lista?

-Si.- sirvio el contenido en cada uno de los vasos.

-Bien, volvamos a sala.- dijo ella tomando una de las bandejas.

-Trixie, espera...

- Si?

-Es que... bueno... me preguntaba si... tu, ehmmm...- Trixie solo lo miraba, esperando una contestacion, pero el no pudo terminar.

-Ey, vengan Pronto, ya viene la mejor parte!- grito Pronto. Al parecer, ya habia despertado. Eli se desanimo y regreso cabizbajo a la habitacion. Al no contestarle, ella solo lo siguio. Repartieron las bebidas y regresaron a sus asientos. Kord volteo hacia Eli, esperando saber que paso. Eli nego triste con la cabeza. Las cosas de nuevo no habian salido segun su plan.

La pelicula estaba por terminar. Tdos se habian dormido, a excepcion de dos personas...

Los ojos de Trixie lucian a punto de cerrarse. Esto le dio a Eli una buena idea. Esta era su ultima oportunidad, su ultimo momento para hacer su "jugada". Decidio pues tomar su tercer intento para volver a lo clasico.

Fingiendo bostezar, extendio su brazo a lo largo del respaldar del sofa, detras de ella. Luego, paso su mano por su hombro,  
acercandola ligeramente hacia el. Trixie noto esto, y sonrio sin voltear a verlo. Asi que eso era lo que habia tratado de hacer toda la noche? No queria estropear el momento comprobandolo, asi que decidio seguir la corriente. Bostezo tambien, estirando ambos brazos hacia abajo, luego, fingiendose completamente agotada, se inclino hacia Eli y se recosto en su hombro.

El se sorprendido y volteo, pero claro, lentamente para no echarlo a perder. Sonrio al haber conseguido por fin lo que habia querido. Sin decir nada, dejo caer su cabeza con cuidado sobre su cabello rojizo. Sintio un gran alivio al ve que ella no parecia oponerse a aquello. Quien iba a decir que todo lo que necesitaria era una tecnica viejita, pero bonita?  
============================================================================================================================ Yyyy... aca les presento mi tercer fic de esta super-ultra-mega-hiper-genial serie. No les adelante nada de que la subiria por que queria que fuera sorpresa, es como una especie de regalo de "Inicio de Semana". Esta vendria a ser la continuacion del Fic "Resfriados y Lanzadores" que me estaban pidiendo. Espero que hayan quedado complacidos, y si no, no hay bronca, quizas haya una tercera historia...

Tambien queria contarles que, gracias a Dios, esta semana vamos a perder varias clases en mi secu. YAY! Y segun mis calculos, mas tiempo libre + mas tiempo viendo BajoTerra + mas tiempo con mi computadora = a la tercera parte de " Quien es Eli?" para mas o menos el jueves. Me gusta intercalar cosas locas en las historias, asi que si comentan (porfa, haganlo),  
contesten a esto: De que forma creen que la Banda de Shane ayudara a Eli a recuperar sus recuerdos? 


End file.
